ElevenRose Oneshot
by Almanorek
Summary: Eleven reunites with Rose. Hilarity/Sex ensues. NSFW. Here thar be flares.


"But... What? No, that's impossible. Why would he?..." Rose stammered, staring at the slowly materializing TARDIS that was manifesting itself mere feet away from where it had left minutes ago. She grasped Ten's hand tightly, anxious and confused.

The blue police box turned quiet. The turning of a lock was heard, and Eleven stepped out of it, adjusting his bow tie, with a grin on his face. "Rose Tyler! Wonderful to see you. You don't look a day older than when I left. Come to think of it, neither do I. You're... Also wearing the same clothes. Interesting. And..." He turned his head to his right. "The indent that the TARDIS made in the sand is still here. Rose, how long have I been gone, exactly?"

"About three minutes, give or take. It's quite odd, really. You made a big speech and basically said I'd never see you again. That is you, right, Doctor?"

"Three minutes?!" The voice came from inside the TARDIS. Amy stormed out, an angry look on her face. "You leave a little girl waiting outside of her house for a crazy man in a box and don't come back for a decade, but you can hop across universes and return to your girlfriend after being gone for three minutes?"

Eleven took a step back, then quickly recovered. "Ah, yes, Rose Tyler, meet Amy Pond. Amy Pond, Rose Tyler. Do try and get along. Maybe you can bond over a mutual, irrational, ludicrous hatred of bowties."

Ten had a bewildered look on his face. "How exactly did you get here? You can't travel between parallel worlds like this. The void isn't meant to be crossed."

Eleven broke out into a large smile. "Ah, yes, well, the void wasn't crossed. During our travels I received a psychic distress beacon, that led me to a pocket universe that fed on TARDIS'. Long story short, that universe is equidistant from our original one, and this one. Our TARDIS, long story short, informed me of this when Pond here saw me, erm, a bit sullen, and suggested that we try and reunite, 'after all this time'."

Amy crossed her arms. "I expected two years of difference, not three minutes."

"Yes, but now we have two Doctors and one Rose, me. How exactly are we going to deal with this?" Ten took a step closer to Rose and put an arm around her shoulder.

Eleven rubbed his hands together with anticipation. "Ah, yes, see, wonderful thing about that. Turns out that Donna, your Time Lord-y other half, was keeping you 'stable' so to speak. Not that you'd fall apart into ectoplasmic goo, or anything like that, but you're sort of like a drawing without an outline at this point. No harm done until someone comes along..." He walked forward, and placed a hand on Ten's temple. "And mixes the colors..."

The light of regeneration began to pour out of Ten. It burned jets of flame into the air, which curved and began to flow into Eleven. Rose stepped back, bordering on horror, as Ten melted away, leaving only one Doctor where there was once two. Eleven stretched and yawned, emitting a few crackling noises as he twisted. Rose ran forward and grabbed him by his tweed jacket. "The thing. The thing you said three minutes before. Does it need saying?"

The Doctor placed his hands on Rose's hips, the fire of love rekindled in his eyes. "No, I don't think it NEEDS saying. But I'll say it anyway. Rose Tyler, I love you."

The two embraced, and deeply kissed each other, while their assorted companions watched, awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, did I miss anythi-" Rory cut himself off as he stepped out of the TARDIS and watched the events unfold. "Ah, yes. Yes I did. Who is that girl and why is the Doctor trying to devour her face?"

Jackie looked around. "Should... Should we go? And leave you two to each other? This feels rather odd. I mean, I'm happy for you, really, but I feel like maybe we should get off of this frankly gray and boring beach."

Rose pulled away from the Doctor, blushing. "Jeeze, mum, could you give us some privacy?"

Jackie turned away. "No, don't mind me, dear. I'll just go with your father and we can have icky adult sex back home."

"Mum! I didn't need to know that!"

"And I didn't need to see you snogging with the Doctor!"

Eleven straightened his bowtie. "In my defense, I did, by your perspective, save the human race just a few minutes ago. And I've done a lot since then, too, I don't mind mentioning."

Pete fished through his pockets and procured a jingling key ring. He tossd it to Rose, who eyed it curiously. "There's the key to our house. You two run along. I'm no fool, I know what's going to happen. But you've earned it. Both of you. Things are peaceful here, for the most part. We can spare a day without the Doctor."

Amy and Rory watched, bewildered, as the scene unfolded. The former spoke up. "Oy, Doctor, what exactly are we supposed to do while the two of you shag? We don't exactly know what's going on in this 'second' Earth. What if I eat some fish fingers and grow a second head?"

The Doctor turned to his current companions. "You two have nothing to worry about. It's a parallel Earth. Parallel. Not perpendicular. Not orthogonal. This is simple geometry, Pond. The only problem you have to worry about with fish fingers is mercury poisoning. And only if you get that cheap imported kind."

Without a word, Rose grabbed on to Eleven's sleeve and began pulling him away from the shore. Amy called after him, though she was quickly calmed by Rory, while Pete and Jackie held each other. Jackie sighed. "I suppose I'll have to do extra laundry tonight."

Whisked away from the companion of his friends and her family, the fated couple made their way to Pete's estate, which the Doctor noted had been changed significantly since the last time he had seen it, on account of restorations necessary for the damage done by rampaging Cyberman. Rose unlocked the front door using the key her father had given her, and with the same force, pulled Eleven inside and locked the door behind him.

"Well, Doctor, welcome to my home. It's not exactly bigger on the inside, but it's still pretty bloody big. And it has just as many rooms as the TARDIS." She grinned at him. "Let's go see how the bedrooms compare, shall we?"

She pulled the silent, but willing man up a large, ornate staircase, down a twisting corridor, and into an amphitheatre of a bedroom. In the center lay an enormous, plush bed, covered in red silken sheets and blankets. The pillows were thick with the feathers of some unknown bird, and covered in velvet of the same color. The entire piece of furniture was draped in a large transparent curtain that Rose disappeared behind, becoming a silhouette.

Eleven looked around, curious. He saw a wall made entirely of doors. Presumably closets. On his left, a dresser. A single drawer lay open, out of which a floppy purple dildo leaned. On his right, a hot tub, currently empty, though surrounded by so many spickets that he doubted it would take more than five minutes to completely fill. The sides were entirely perforated, implying that jets would come on in every direction.

He returned his attention to the shadow of his long lost love by the bed, which began removing pieces of clothing from itself. It then proceeded to lie across the bed, and hold a hand out, beckoning him. "Come on, Doctor. I've had an itch for a long time now, and I need you to cure it."

From Rose's point of view, the Doctor moved off to the right, then came back, quickly. "What were you doing?" She smiled at him questioningly.

"Erm, nothing. Taking off my glasses."

"And you left them by the dresser?"

"Yes. The dresser. It's where I put all of my glass-related eyewear. Now, you were saying?"

Rose giggled, then placed a hand on Eleven's chest. "Doctor, tell me, how long have you wanted to be in this position?"

He placed his over hers, and looked directly into her eyes. "Oh, for the longest time, Rose. But between the Daleks and the Cyberman and the adventures that seem to last forty-five minutes at a time, I just couldn't find the right moment."

Rose rolled onto her back and splayed her arms out, turning her head to continue facing him. "Well... There aren't any evil monsters now. Come save your damsel in distress."

Eleven leaned over her, running a hand through her hair. "And what exactly is distressing her?"

"She's sick. She needs a Doctor."

Eleven lowered, his lips landing on hers. Rose met to meet him, forcefully pushing her face at the one she had waited years to touch so intimately. With her right hand, she grabbed a handful of blanket, then rolled to her left, landing on top of the Doctor and pulling the covers over the both of them.

From on top, Rose pressed her groin into his, rubbing cloth on cloth, feeling him get hard beneath her. She allowed herself to fall onto his chest, instead using her hands to feel his oddly shaped hair. "Is it always like this or do you use some kind of gel now?"

He grabbed her hands in his and pulled them downwards. "Have you always made fun of the way I looked or is it just now?"

As he let go, her hands moved to caressing his shoulders, while his snaked under her shirt and felt her breasts under her bra. He reached to her back and unclasped it, then rolled back, straddling himself above her. He began to rub her from underneath, feeling her nipples harden from the stimulation.

"Alright, Doctor. Surprise me." Rose flashed a smile, then pulled one of the pillows onto her face, obscuring her lover from her vision, but still reacting to every feeling of him touching her.

Without seeing, Rose felt her pants being removed. They slid down her legs, which rose into the air ever so slightly as they passed over her feet. Her panties only came down far enough to reveal herself to him. She could feel she was already wet with anticipation.

She felt herself being entered, bucking ever so slightly at the feeling. Eleven settled inside of her, then began to thrust in and out, rhythmically. She clenched the pillow to her face, allowing its scented velvet to fill her nostrils.

Rose fell into the rhythm herself, forcing herself forward as he went inward, trying harder and harder to touch her groin to his, but it seemed as if she could never reach it. Regardless, the two picked up pace. Rose began to moan from pleasure.

She climaxed, arching her back hard and throwing her arms out to her sides, crying out. Eleven slowed, stopped, and pulled himself out from her. She pulled the pillow off of her face. "What, was I not good enough to make you finish too?"

From behind his back, Eleven pulled out the purple dildo he had seen hanging out of his dresser on the way in. It was slicked with fluids. "Look familiar?"

"You sneaky bastard. So, what, you're not going to do me, then?"

"Oh, no, Rose Tyler, I intend to. But not here. No, not here. Over there. To my right. About nine feet."

Without another word, Eleven spun off of the bed. Rose watched his silhouette run off and begin encircling the hot tub, leaning down slightly. Rushing water began to echo through the room, and with each of the Doctor's steps, another pouring chimed in.

Rose stepped out of the bed's curtain, wearing only a shirt now, panties around her ankles, to see Eleven turn the final faucet on. Water was rushing in to the hot tub from dozens of spickets, and was filling quickly. Still silent, Eleven took a single step into the hot tub and allowed himself to sink, making a small splash and settling against one of the walls.

Rose took another step forward. "You're mad!" Eleven was still wearing his clothes, which were now completely soaked.

"Yes, I'm a mad man with a box come on we've been over this already now get in the hot tub."

Rose stepped out of her panties and took her shirt off. Completely nude, she began to turn the nozzles off one by one. By the time the last one was shut, the hot tub was full. Before finally stepping in, she pressed a single button by its edge. Jets began to fire from every inch of inside of the tub, creating a cacophony of bubbles and force. She then settled down next to Eleven, who put a wet, tweed-covered arm around her shoulder.

Eleven removed himself from her and began to remove his sopping clothing, tossing the pieces one by one over the side of the tub, causing them to land with a wet 'flop'. Now just as nude as her, he returned his arm to her shoulder, pulling her close.

Rose twisted to face him, and climbed on top of his lap, pressing his hard member against him with her groin. Her hands landed on his shoulders and made their way downards, caressing his arms. Neither of them could wipe the stupid smiles from their faces.

"Not so fast, Rose Tyler." Eleven pushed forward, causing the two of them to drift briefly in the water. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around, facing her forward, guiding her towards one of the larger jets of water.

Rose's groin approached the jet. Immediately, she lurched forwards, throwing her arm over the edge of the tub, grabbing for support. Her lower body writhed as the rush of fluid coursed over her, stimulating every part of her entrance and giving her the sensation that she was being pumped full of someone's seed.

Bent over and exposed, Rose looked behind her to see Eleven finally lining himself up with her. He pressed the head of his shaft to her besieged entrance and pushed forwards, entering her and causing her to shake further.

Rose, entranced by the stimulation, forced herself backwards, impaling herself further on Eleven, causing him to stumble from the surprise. His shaft flared, causing him to lock into her. Rose bucked forward again, pulling him with her, the stimulation becoming too much for her.

Rose's arms and legs gave out. She collapsed forward against the wall of the tub. Eleven, still tethered, awkwardly fell on her back. He lifted her off of the wall, and carried her, still plunged on him, to a section of the hot tub where the jets were less intense. He lowered onto one of the underwater benches, Rose landing on his lap.

Recovering, Rose acknowledged that the Doctor was inside of her. She began to grind herself back and forth on him, causing him to squirm from the pleasure. She grinned, and pulled herself up a few inches. The flare, which locked her to him, tugged harshly. Eleven cried out at he rose up to follow her movement.

Rose giggled, and settled back down onto him. She gyrated back and forth in place, taking care not to move in such a way that would tug on the flare. The sensation was enough for Eleven, who was beginning to regret his initial plunge and began to feel himself get closer to the edge.

Eleven climaxed, firing thick streams of cum into Rose. Her insides grew even hotter than the surrounding water, and the stimulation caused her to finish as well. She cringed from ecstasy and cried out in pleasure. She slumped backwards onto him. The change in angle caused his cock to slip out of her. It flicked back and forth, tossing the last few drops of seed into the water in front of them. Thoroughly exhausted, the two slumped against the sides of the tub, allowing themselves to slip off into slumber.


End file.
